


Of secrets, lovers and idiots

by Kadira



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadira/pseuds/Kadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian interferes with NATO/Klaus' missions once too often and it is on Klaus to bring him in for questioning – much to Dorian's delight (and Klaus' annoyance).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of secrets, lovers and idiots

With much thanks to Anne-Li and Lorna for their amazing beta, help, comments and discussions (including resulting plot bunnies, which I have so no time to write). All remaining mistakes are my own fault. Please feel free to point them out, so that I can fix them.

**Of secrets, lovers and idiots**  
by Kadira

The heavy locket swung gently as he moved his hand, drawing a perfect circle in the air. Dorian, however, didn't pay much attention to the jewellery and was instead looking out of the window of his study without really seeing anything, not even the beautiful forest, a view he was usually very fond of.

With a distant smile Dorian jerked up the chain and let the heart-shaped medallion fly through the air before catching it in his hand. He held the jewellery against the window, allowing for the twilight to illuminate the silver and to show the fine etchings on the surface. It was a Celtic knot that covered the entire pendant, seemingly without a break, like the never-ending circle the symbol represented. It wasn't a particularly old or even valuable piece of jewellery, but very beautiful.

Of course, the medallion would be even more beautiful, if not for the tiny numbers and letters that were engraved within the knot, disrupting its continuing flow. They were barely visible to the human eye, so that Dorian even had to wear his dreaded glasses to make them out.

The tiny lettering was without doubt also the reason that NATO was so keen on getting their hands on the locket. More so, it was valuable enough that they even sent a certain German Major to get it into their possession. Very unfortunately for NATO, Dorian had Bonham, who was keeping a very close eye on NATO activities, especially on said German Major. Just in case. Dorian had no idea just how Bonham did it, but thanks to his skills, and, as Bonham liked to say, thanks to Windows 3.1 and Karl Koch, Dorian had known about the mission before Klaus had even boarded his plane in Germany.

Even more unfortunately for NATO, Dorian didn't have anything else to do at the moment and was in the same country as the sought after medallion, which, for these very reasons, was now in Eroica's possession.

Dorian's smile broadened as he thought of the fit Klaus must have had upon the discovery that Eroica had outdone him. _Again._ Even after all those years it still sent a thrill through Dorian when that happened. Apart from that, and whatever the engraved code was supposed to mean (not even Bonham had been able to figure that out), Dorian was sure that the medallion was safer in his possession than in that of most other legal and not so legal organizations. At the very least he wouldn't use it against NATO or try to sell its secrets for the highest price.

So, in effect, NATO should probably be grateful to Eroica, especially said German Major. Not that this was ever going to happen. Dorian had no doubt that Klaus would be highly displeased once he finally arrived. Speaking about - Dorian looked at his watch - it took him a surprisingly long time. Dorian had already been expecting Klaus for an hour. He had just finished the thought when the door to his study opened and a very agitated Mr Jones entered.

"My Lord, three black BMWs and a Mercedes are on their way. They've just entered your estates."

Dorian smiled. "Good. Bring the Major to me once they're here. Just him. Keep the others entertained," he said, then put the locket in a small wooden box on his desk.

*

"Where is it, Eroica?"

Straight down to business, as always. Dorian had to admit that he had missed this during the last weeks. "Why, I'm happy to see you, too, my dear Major."

Klaus glared at him. The gaze sent shivers down Dorian's spine. "This time you went too far, Eroica. _Where_ is it'?"

"With what did I go too far?" Dorian asked, innocently. "I was just going about my business."

"The necklace. I have no idea how you did it, but you knew that we wanted it and not only interfered, but _stole_ it. Despite your promise to stay out of my affairs!"

Oh, yes, Klaus was furious. And he was magnificent in his anger.

"You wanted it? How should I have known? I don't spend all my time spying on NATO. I have more important things to do. I just saw it, decided that it would make a nice addition to my collection and, well, you know the rest. But is that a way to greet your lover? I missed you, you know," Dorian said, pouting.

Klaus' incredulous gaze made Dorian smile. Oh yes, this was good. Even better than he had imagined.

"Is that the reason you did it?"

Well, it was, but Dorian was not going to tell the other man that. There was nothing like annoying the Major to get his undivided attention. "I told you how it was."

"I don’t believe a word you've said. Where is it? It contains important data – a matter of life and death."

With a sigh, Dorian went over to the box. "It has been almost two months, you know. I really missed you. But you can be so unromantic..."

"Idiot!" Klaus took a deep breath, clearly trying hard to maintain his control. "I had important things to do, which you knew. Missing me is no excuse to get tangled up in NATO affairs!"

"I didn't know that it was NATO business," Dorian lied without even the slightest wavering. "There have been a lot of times in the past when our paths crossed by accident. And the Cold War is over, so how was I to know that this piece could be so important that NATO would send you?"

"That the Cold War has officially ended doesn't mean anything," Klaus said when Dorian turned around, the locket in his hand.

"I take it this is what you came here for?" Dorian said, holding the medallion at the chain, swinging it around lightly. "It's a very beautiful piece. No more than twenty years old, but the craftsmanship used to engrave it is astonishing. The Celtic knot is continuous, without flaw or break as it happens with some of the cheaper jewellery. Or I should rather say that it was continuous, originally, before somebody broke the flow. If I were really superstitious, I would interpret it as a bad sign. Did you know that the knot presents the never-ending circle of life and death? Some people also insist that it presents men's circuitous path through life. But no matter which interpretation you prefer, it is always a bad sign when the flow is interrupted." Dorian gave Klaus the amulet.

"You? Not superstitious? I remember a time when you believed in ghosts, especially haunted statues." Before Dorian could form a retort, Klaus put the locket carelessly in his pocket and continued: "Next time you miss me, use the phone instead of pulling such stunts."

"I didn't --"

Klaus shook his head, cutting Dorian off with that simple gesture. "I'm to bring you in for questioning. NATO orders," he said with a tired sigh.

After the initial shock, Dorian started to laugh.

Klaus voice resembled a low growl when he spoke next: "You think that's funny?"

"No, merely amusing. After all these years you tried to arrest me, you're finally getting your chance. It closes the circle nicely, doesn't it? Almost like the Celtic knot."

Klaus shook his head in clear disbelief. "I'm going to arrest you, and you're laughing about it? You really are --"

"An idiot?" Dorian asked, concluding the sentence.

"A moron. Sometimes I really wonder just why I ever--"

Dorian leaned forward and kissed the other man. Klaus allowed the intimacy for a moment, then obviously and very unfortunately remembering just why he was here, he jerked back his head and stepped away. Dorian chuckled. "It's part of my irresistible charm, my darling. You never stood a chance." Not entirely true. There were more than enough times in the past when Dorian had been almost convinced that the only feeling Klaus would ever harbour for him was indeed loathing. "Besides, I prefer to be arrested by you before anybody else. It adds a nice edge to our relationship, don't you agree? I won't stay long anyway."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "If you have plans to escape, I won't allow it."

"It's so like you to always assume the worst. Even if I had such a plan, I certainly wouldn't tell you about it now. But this came quite as a surprise, I have to admit, so I had no time to plan anything. However, NATO has no evidence to hold against me. You will never be able to prove that I took the locket to interfere in NATO affairs. I'll be released again faster than the time it will take us to get there. But just in case I'm wrong, how about a last kiss?" Dorian asked, smiling brightly, then ducked just in time to avoid the small wooden statue Klaus threw his way.

*

Unlike Klaus, the Chief hadn't aged with grace and Dorian wondered just why the other man was still sitting in that chair. Probably to annoy Klaus. That's at least what his beloved Major insisted on.

"We're very sorry that it came to this, Lord Gloria. But surely you must understand that we have to follow every lead," the Chief said, looking quite flustered. It was just one hour after Dorian had arrived and exactly 4 hours and 9 minutes since he had left his castle (it had been quite interesting how eager Gatwick air control had been to be rid of them. Judged by the terrified gaze of the young man who had accompanied them to the waiting plane, it was probably Klaus' doing).

Moosfeld, the blond, middle-aged _Oberst_ who had been called in to lead Dorian's questioning, added, "And many things spoke against you, so we had to act."

Dorian smiled and waved him off. "I understand that you are just doing your job, Colonel. I'm truly sorry that it came to such a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding, yes … There won't be a follow up. We're just concerned with NATO matters and not civilian affairs, so you are free to go wherever you want. You will take care of that." When the Chief nodded in response, Moosfeld straightened up. "You will excuse me then, Lord Gloria?"

Dorian nodded. "Have a nice evening," he said pleasantly and turned half around to watch him go. Just in time, too, to see Klaus saluting in the corridor. The perfect army man, menacing and respectful. At least on the outside. It was rather sexy.

"Yes, very well, Lord Gloria," the Chief said, distracted while shuffling through some papers. "Seeing that it is already so late, do you want for us to find a hotel for you? Of course, NATO will pay for the expenses and your flight back to England."

"That would be most kind," Dorian said, smiling.

The Chief pressed a button on his desk. Almost immediately, the door opened and Klaus entered. "My secretary isn't here anymore, but ... Major Eberbach, make sure that the Earl finds suitable accommodations for the night and see that the ticket for his flight back is taken care of whenever the Earl feels like returning to England, will you?" Then, not waiting for Klaus to answer, "I apologize once more for the inconvenience, Lord Gloria, and hope that you won't hold it against us."

_In case we need Eroica's services again_ , Dorian added silently for the Chief. The label _Eroica_ still held the same reputation as in the past when Klaus' and his path had first started to cross, something NATO was very well aware of. It wouldn't do good to strain the relationship with the only one they knew who could get around every security system and that seemingly effortlessly.

Dorian shook his head. "If you will excuse me now, it is quite late..."

"Of course, of course," the Chief said, almost tripping over the words. "Major Eberbach will look after all your needs."

"I appreciate it. Thank you very much." Dorian turned around and, unable to suppress a grin, passed the Major.

He waited in the corridor while the Chief impressed upon Klaus once more to do everything to make Dorian feel as comfortable as possible after the disaster. He smiled when Klaus finally came out, deliberately ignoring what he had come to secretly call the 'gaze of doom', Klaus' adorable scowl that made adult men quiver in fear for their immediate future.

"Come with me." Klaus was clearly not happy, though Dorian didn't want to speculate if it was because of the Chief or because Dorian got away again. Dorian, on the other hand, felt very pleased with himself and the world in general. And how could he not? He was in Germany, near his beloved Major, and got once more away from NATO after stealing something right from under their noses. Overall, he concluded, it had been a very successful and exciting day.

"Told you that it wouldn't last long, didn't I?" he asked as he followed Klaus into his office.

"Shut up!"

"You know, I could start to think that you are indeed disappointed that they let me go," Dorian said, not quite joking.

"Do you have a specific hotel in mind?" Klaus asked, ignoring Dorian's statement completely.

"Of course. It has an especially good reputation to look after the individual needs of its customers. But I'm not sure if it is open right now or if the owner is willing to take on a guest at such short notice."

Dorian smiled as he saw Klaus' lips twitch.

"Who knows, maybe if you use that highly irritating charm of yours and ask very nicely, the owner will make an exception."

*

"Hotel Eberbach, the best place for your stay in Germany." Dorian laughed as they drove into the yard. "And in such a romantic atmosphere as well!"

Klaus scowled. "If you don't stop that, I will personally ensure that you fly back to England right away. Remember, you haven't asked the owner yet if he will open up just for you and I can assure you that he won't, if you keep this up."

"Ah, but I've heard somewhere that the owner has a heart for stranded thieves."

"Whoever told you that was clearly misinformed," Klaus said as he parked the Mercedes. "I know for certain that he has a special loathing for thieves who interfere in other people's business and cause them such trouble. Now come. It's late."

Dorian made no movement as Klaus opened his door. Klaus had one leg out of the car already when he noticed. He turned around to Dorian. "What is it now?"

"I can't. After all, I don't have the owner's permission yet," Dorian said, voice serious. "I don't want to disturb him if he doesn't want to have me here after all."

"Idiot. Are you coming or do you want to sleep in the car and freeze to death?"

"Hmm, seeing the options..."

"You are hopeless," Klaus said. Before Dorian could react, Klaus managed to turn around in his awkward position, grabbed Dorian's coat, pulled him close and then kissed him. Dorian felt himself melt under the onslaught. After two months of not seeing the other man, even less being near him, even such a small thing like a perfectly normal kiss could undo him.

"Does that help with the very difficult decision?" Klaus asked once he broke the kiss.

Dorian smiled softly, toying with a strand of Klaus' hair. "You don't play fair, Major."

"Says you. I'm surprised that you even claim to know the meaning of the word 'fair'. Now come. We might even still get something to eat if Conrad hasn't given up on me yet and gone to bed already."

*

"Are you still angry?" Dorian asked once a rather opulent dinner was finished and Klaus' butler had retired.

"No," Klaus said, opening a bottle of wine.

"But it rather sounds that way. Are you really that unhappy that they released me?" Absently, Dorian took the black queen from the chessboard and toyed with the figure.

"Not really," Klaus said as he carried the open bottle to the table and poured two glasses.

"You are aware that you don't sound very convincing, aren't you?"

Klaus sipped from his wine, then put the glass on the table. He took the queen from Dorian and set it back onto its designated place on the chessboard. "What do you expect from me? It's late and I'm tired. Thanks to you, a short, easy mission turned into a marathon. I had other plans than chasing you and a piece of jewellery. I say checkmate in three moves."

"Not so fast." Dorian inspected the board "I might be cornered, but I'm not dead yet," he said, then moved the knight to protect his king.

Klaus snorted and Dorian felt the tension slowly easing up. "That's what you think. I don't want to see you arrested. Of course not. But you went too far. And you might have convinced the Chief and Moosfeld, but we both know that the Chief is an idiot. Moosfeld is more interested in keeping you in a good mood. He's a politician. He has to decide what is best for NATO and you are the only decent thief that we have around. But I still don't believe you and maybe you would finally have learned to keep out of my business if you had stayed in our custody for a bit longer. Check!" Klaus leaned back in his chair, looking entirely too smug.

Dorian had known that he had lost the game as soon as Klaus had moved his rook onto B8. "I must be more tired than I thought to fall for such an obvious trap," he said, frowning. "I made it far too easy for you. I surrender. You have won. This time," he admitted with a small laugh, leaning back as well. Klaus grinned and for a moment his expression lost the always present tension. "You really mean it, don't you?"

"What?"

"You really would have liked to see me detained?"

"Maybe. Just for some time. Maybe then you would have stopped interfering with NATO business. You're a civilian and not a soldier, Dorian. You shouldn't get entangled in my work. It's far too dangerous."

"I'm a pro. Otherwise NATO probably wouldn't have hired me so often."

"You happen to be a decent thief, but you are reckless, dishonest if it suits your plans, pushy, exasperating, too loud, too cheerful and generally one of the most irritating human beings I ever had the displeasure to encounter."

"The way you say it, it sounds almost like a bad thing. Yet you're here with me, hopelessly in love."

Klaus snorted.

"If I may remind you," Dorian said, purposely ignoring the other man, "without my pushiness we wouldn't be here now. And no matter what you say, I know that you love me."

"That doesn't change the rest."

"Ah, you're one to talk, darling. You're far too uptight for anybody's good and you drive any normal human being up the wall in next to no time – at least those who aren't scared off right away after being greeted by your infamous scowl, of course." Dorian laughed as Klaus gave him just that. "You should know that it doesn't work with me," Dorian said while coming to his feet.

He crossed the short distance to Klaus and embraced him from behind. As always, Klaus tensed up at first; a deeply embedded self-protective mechanism, necessary for his job and not something he could just switch off when he returned home. It was one of the many things Dorian had learned about Klaus during the last years. Fortunately, he also knew how to deal with it. And indeed, when Dorian snuggled closer, Klaus gradually relaxed. "I probably told you that before already, but it bears repeating - I think your scowl is very alluring," he added, chuckling.

"You are a fool."

"We covered that already, besides, I wasn't finished yet. You had your chance, now it's my turn."

Klaus made a vague movement with his hand. "By all means, go on. Keep offending me."

"You're a workaholic in a job that could have killed you countless times already, a conformist and a perfectionist, and your sense for romance leaves much to be desired," Dorian ended.

For a moment neither of them spoke. Dorian didn't mind. He was just happy to be here, with Klaus. Klaus' home, even more than his own castle (especially when James was there) had become their personal sanctuary. It hadn't always been this way. The first year it had been almost impossible for them to retreat to a place other than a hotel or something alike, making their encounters rushed, even dirty, certainly not allowing the significance these moments deserved.

Then, one day, Klaus had appeared in Dorian's home without notice, not even a phone call beforehand, which, considering Klaus' meticulousness in everything, even his personal life and so their relationship, had caused Dorian's inner alarm to work overtime.

*

"Klaus? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" A highly stupid question considering the circumstances and neither Klaus' silence nor his unreadable gaze helped to disperse Dorian's worries. Something was very wrong. Quite obviously. And since Dorian never had lacked a vivid imagination, he immediately started to fear for the worst. Said worst-case scenarios including everything from blackmail, to NATO having found out about them, to Klaus wanting to break off.

"Do you want a tea? Coffee?" he desperately tried to break the tension, to bring something resembling normality into the situation.

"I had a visitor today. My father. He knows everything."

Dorian was shocked. This was even worse than he had feared. He had never met Klaus' father, but from the bits and pieces Klaus had told him and, more importantly, the bits and pieces he had not told, Dorian was pretty sure that it couldn't have been a pleasant visit.

"Oh, darling," Dorian finally said, then followed Klaus' lead and sat down. Not beside Klaus, not knowing if the closeness would be welcome, but on the armchair near him. If Dorian had learned something about Klaus since his beloved Major had finally given in to his advances, it was never to take anything for granted and in a situation like this, it was better to watch the development very, very carefully. "But how could he have found out? We were discreet..."

That had been a given and was necessary for both of their sakes. Just as NATO wouldn't approve of their relationship, neither would the underworld. Becoming involved with the enemy wasn't very high up the list of anybody in the underworld and Dorian had no desire to lose his reputation quite so fast. But even more, there was no guarantee that the news wouldn't reach NATO via the underworld, which again would have meant dire consequences for Klaus.

"I told him."

Dorian gasped in surprised. "You told him?"

"That's what I said," Klaus said, impatiently, coming to his feet to shrug off his coat before sitting down again. That he threw it carelessly aside was another sign that something was definitely not all right.

"But ... why?"

"Do you have something to drink? Something strong?"

Dorian nodded. He could do with something strong himself.

"Will cognac do?"

Klaus nod was brisk. "Just something, anything."

Dorian poured two glasses than returned to the table, taking the bottle with him. He had the feeling that they might need more. "Why did you do it?" he asked once Klaus had taken a sip.

"He started again about a wife and children and that I was almost too old to find a suitable partner and to produce an heir. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I told him that there wouldn't be a wife. Not now and not in the future either."

To say that Dorian was stunned would have been a great understatement. He knew how important family was to Klaus, especially his father, how deep his respect ran and to hear that now... it sounded most bizarre. But Klaus was obviously serious.

Dorian emptied his glass in one go. "Did it work?"

Klaus laughed. It was a rare sound, one Dorian normally cherished, but he wasn't sure if it was a good sign in this particular situation. "Oh yes, it did," he said, still laughing.

Dorian began to worry. That was not the reaction he had expected after Klaus' opening. "Is it ... are you all right?"

Klaus nodded, slowly calming down and regaining his composure. Maybe it was the stress that was finally getting to him. First that dangerous mission Klaus had told him about, followed right away by a visit from his father. It was a lot to deal with. "His expression was priceless. I don't think I have ever seen him this way."

"What did he say?" Dorian asked, carefully.

"Nothing," Klaus said, holding his glass out for Dorian to refill it. "He went for a walk; inspected the estate for more than two hours."

Dorian nodded, still not sure what to make out of what Klaus was telling him, nor his reaction. "What happened then?" He braced himself inwardly for the worst as he refilled both their glasses.

"He asked if there was something that could be done about it and ensured me that we had enough money for the best doctors."

Dorian nodded again. He had heard that one before.

"I told him that there's nothing to do about it and that I wouldn't want it either, even if there would be something." Dorian warmed at the words, which showed just how far they had come since the beginning, when Klaus had still been struggling with the fact that not only was Dorian not going anywhere, but that their feelings were quite mutual after all.

"He didn't take it very well, I suppose?"

"I wouldn't say that." Klaus turned the glass in his hands, before emptying it once more. "He wanted to know if I had someone, or if I maybe just thought I wasn't straight because I hadn't met the right woman yet. In fact, he was quite adamant about that possibility."

"That stubbornness seems to run in the blood."

Klaus gave a dry laugh. "I told him about you."

Dorian choked on the cognac he had just tried to drink. "You did what?"

"I just told him that there is somebody who is ... very important to me. I don't think he could have taken the rest. Not right away, in addition," Klaus said, an apologizing note in his voice. Dorian nodded in understanding. " He asked me if I was happy, then said that it wouldn't change anything, but that he would need some time and that he would prefer it if I would come alone on Christmas. Then he told me how important discretion would be, now even more than before."

Dorian was speechless. Not something that happened very often, but could probably be excused seeing the situation. "So, no family get together under the Eberbach Christmas tree?" he asked when he finally found his voice again. "I have to admit that I'm relieved. I'm not very good when it comes to family."

"No, no Christmas, but don't get your hopes up too high."

Dorian looked at Klaus, alarmed.

"Before he took his leave, he talked about my birthday in combination with you."

*

And so it had happened. The meeting had been awkward, at the very least, but somehow they not only had survived, but had even gotten silent approval. Grudgingly, and not without a warning of what Eberbach senior would do if they weren't overly discreet and their relationship was exposed, or what he would do to Dorian if he betrayed his son, no matter if on a professional or a private level, Earl or not. The later had fortunately been said in private. Dorian could just imagine what Klaus' reaction would have been, had he been part of that particular conversation.

However, after that afternoon there could have been no doubt anymore that Klaus truly was his father's son.

Dorian's laugh at the memory was stifled by Klaus' neck. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing important. I've just been thinking."

"Most of time that is a reason to worry."

"Don't be so mean, darling. I'm not thinking about doing anything that would meet your disapproval. It was just a short trip down memory lane. About the time when I met your father. And, of course, just how much I love you."

"And again, I can't follow your logic. But I suppose you're finished offending me then? Because if not, then I could start to wonder just what you are doing here after all."

"Oh Klaus, I wasn't offending you. I was just repaying you in kind," Dorian said, placing a kiss on his beloved Major's cheek without even moving slightly away from him. After the long separation, he could not willingly have given up this closeness – it felt too good.

"And you _are_ a workaholic, a conformist and a perfectionist who scares people and drives them crazy. But no matter how annoying that all can be at times, how exasperating, I wouldn't want for you to change anything. It's all so very you and it is what I fell in love with. You are perfect the way you are." Dorian stopped for a moment, then added, with a bright smile, "Maybe apart from your romantic side. We still have to work on that."

Klaus snorted. "And that from the man who thinks that it is romantic when he is arrested by his partner?"

Dorian let his right hand wander through the dark hair, which, depending on the light, was either of a beautiful dark brown or nearly black with not even the slightest sign of greying yet.

"I never said that," he defended himself. "I just said that I would rather be arrested by you than by anyone else and that it would close the circle nicely. And you _did_ try to arrest me for the longest time. Not even you can deny it."

"That was in the past. Now I just want you to stay away from my business."

"Careful, darling. That sounds almost as if you were worried about my wellbeing instead of being angry."

"Idiot." Klaus came to his feet so abruptly that Dorian almost lost his balance and fell backwards. Before it could come to that, though, Klaus had grabbed him and pulled him close. "Of course I worry about you! I don't want to see you getting killed because of your recklessness, nor hurt, nor do I ever want to be ordered to bring you in again. Contrary to what you might believe, I didn't enjoy that today."

Dorian regarded him for a moment, captivated by the green eyes that betrayed so much if one knew Klaus, even the things he would never say aloud. Even after all those years, Dorian still wasn't immune to those eyes, nor to anything else when it came to the other man. Nobody else had ever managed to make him feel this way. Then again, nobody had ever managed to hold his attention for so long, even less to make his heart skip a beat every so often – something that still happened. Even now, happiness took hold of Dorian whenever he thought about Klaus and what they were sharing.

"Have you any idea just how irresistible you are when you are so serious?" Dorian asked, his voice wavering very slightly.

"Unlike you, I do take things seriously at least!" Klaus said, his frustration obvious. "Not everything in life is a game."

"I think you are serious enough for both of us, darling."

"And you're impossible."

Dorian laughed. "Ah, but that's nothing new. The whole world knows that," he said, almost melting against his lover. It was probably the only place on this planet where he felt entirely safe. No matter what happened, as long as Klaus was there, it would work out. "You got to know me this way. But do we really have to talk about that this evening? You are tired and so am I. Right now, I just want you to hold me. I want to feel you close and then to fall asleep with you. Doesn't that sound much better than spending the night discussing things that can just as well wait until tomorrow?"

Klaus sighed in resignation, then wrapped a hand in Dorian's hair and pulled him close, kissing him, softly. The gentleness Klaus displayed, no matter if it were small caresses or in bed, never ceased to amaze Dorian. It was one of the things he hadn't expected, but it had certainly been a pleasant surprise.

"Of course, you are aware just how infuriating you are, Lord Gloria?" Klaus' fingers combed through Dorian's hair, in a way that made Dorian feel like purring. God, how Dorian had missed this! The closeness, the bantering ... just everything!

"I am, Major. After all, you never miss an opportunity to tell me. But I'm disappointed. It's been almost two months, and you have nothing for me but insults? I take back what I said before. Not only does your sense for romance leave much to be desired," Dorian made a grimace, "it's clearly non-existent."

"If you’ve only realised that now, you really must suffer from a long-lasting mental deficit."

Dorian smiled at the other man, then kissed him. "Of course. It even has a name. Commonly it's called love, darling. Some of the side-effects are doing crazy things, like not acting entirely rationally and --"

"And turning into an annoying, persistent plague?" Klaus asked, trying to sound serious but failing. "Not to mention losing any kind of common sense. No, wait, to lose it a person must have some common sense to start with, and that you clearly never had."

"In fact, the former frequently happens when the necessary medicine is out of the patient's reach. Unfortunately, many people underestimate the strength of the side effects of prolonged separations and don't realize that it only gets worse if treatment continues to be withheld. As for the rest ... I refuse to comment on your attack on my common sense."

"I wonder why."

Dorian resisted the urge to stick out his tongue. "It seems, I'm not the only one who suffers under some kind of long-lasting mental deficit." Klaus' eyes narrowed. "I'm joking, darling. We really have been separated for far too long if you don't realize that."

"Our being here means that you're probably correct, though."

"Oh? Are you trying to tell me that you are regretting it now? A bit late, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Klaus agreed. "It certainly doesn't say much about my own common sense. Or maybe I'm indeed suffering from the same kind of illness that plagues you."

"I certainly do hope so," Dorian said. "Otherwise something went very wrong during the last years."

He leaned in for another kiss, stopping any comment the Major could still intend to make.

Going with Klaus' reaction, he didn't seem to mind too much.

**-end-**


End file.
